1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction tape and, more specifically, to a simple structure of correction tape, which has means for securing to a writing implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a correction tape according to the prior art. The correction tape comprises a housing 10, a big wheel 11, a small wheel 12, a big gear wheel 15, a small gear wheel 16, a nose wheel 13, and a tape of correction material 14. The casing 10 comprises two axles 101 and a ratchet 102. The big wheel 11 and the small wheel 12 are respectively mounted on the axles 101. The big gear wheel 15 and the small gear wheel 16 are respectively connected to the big wheel 11 and the small wheel 12 at the bottom side. The big gear wheel 15 has a top pawl 151 engaged with the ratchet 102 to limit the direction of one-way rotation of the big wheel 11 and the small wheel 12. The tape of correction material 14 is mounted on the big wheel 11 and the small wheel 12 and extended through the nose wheel 13. When in use, the nose wheel 13 is pressed on the writing area to be corrected and moved over the writing area to be corrected to turn the tape of correction material 14, causing the correction material of the tape of correction material 14 to be covered on the writing area to be corrected. This structure of correction tape is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:
1. Because a big wheel 11, a small wheel 12, a big gear wheel 15, and a small gear wheel 16 are used to achieve correction tape applying and recycling operation, the structure of the correction tape is complicated.
2. The complicated gear transmission structure of the correction tape fits only one tape of correction material.
3. The correction tape is an independent device not mountable to a writing apparatus or the like.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a correction tape, which has a simple structure. It is another object of the present invention to provide a correction tape, which is mountable to a writing implement (ball pen, fountain pen, etc.). It is still another object of the present invention to provide a correction tape, which fits multiple tapes of correction material. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the correction tape comprises a housing formed of a bottom cover shell and a top cover shell, a tape reel mounted on an upright axle in the housing, the tape reel having an upper reel portion and a lower reel portion, a nose wheel mounted in a peripheral opening of the housing, ratchet means, which limits the direction of rotation of the tape reel on the upright axle, and a tape of correction material wound round the upper reel portion and lower reel portion of the tape reel and extended through the nose wheel. According to another aspect of the present invention, fastening means is provided at one of the cover shells and adapted for securing the correction tape to a writing implement. As alternate forms of the present invention, multiple tape reels are provided inside the housing to hold a respective tape of correction material over a respective nose wheel for application.